Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is the main antagonist in Tim Burton's 1993 stop-motion Disney film The Nightmare Before Christmas. Info Personality Oogie Boogie is the sadistic, abusive and voraciously hungry Boogie Man, resembling a large burlap sack shaped like a starfish. Inside of him are thousands of bugs (along with 2 spiders and a snake). His life revolves around gambling, and loves gambling with others' lives. He likes to torture people. He is also apparently "The Shadow on the Moon at Night" as the shadow shown on the moon was an exact replica of him. He also used to be the king of his own holiday, "Bug Day", which eventually fell out of favor, resulting in him moving to Halloween Town. He also fears Jack Skellington, as evidenced by their final confrontation when meeting face to face. This fear was a result of their first meeting, when Jack Skellington destroyed his bug minions after he attempted to transform Halloweentown into the new Bug Day. Ironically, Oogie has no skills for gambling; on three occasions he rolls snake eyes, and admits he has to resort to cheating - he slams his fist upon the table to shake the dice, resulting in eleven. He is also somewhat lecherous, as which is evident when he's easily distracted by Sally's bare (and dismembered) leg. According to Lock, Shock, and Barrel, as well as some of his deleted song material (which is included in the soundtrack version), he is also very good at making a concoction known as Snake and Spider Stew, though it would seem he tends to use people as ingredients. He is a sadist who has his henchmen abduct people and bring them to his lair for him to torture and eventually kill and/or add to his Snake and Spider Stew. Story When Jack tells Lock, Shock, and Barrel to keep Oogie Boogie out of his plans to bring Santa to Halloween Town, they disobey him and bring him to Oogie, who chains him up for torture while he sings his song. While Jack makes his Christmas run, Sally tries to stage a rescue attempt, but is caught by Oogie. When Jack realizes how much he messed up Christmas and how much Halloween needs him, he sets off for Oogie's Lair to free Santa and Sally, who are nearly dumped into a fiery molten pit. Jack battles the traps and torture devices of Oogie's Roulette Wheel and as Oogie Boogie tries to escape Jack manages to pull on one of his loose threads .This shreds out Oogie's colthing revealing, him to be a colony of bugs wrapped in sacking. When Jack pulls the loose thread, it causes the whole sack to fall off, and causes ninety percent of the bugs to fall into a fiery molten pit. One of them, belived to be the lead bug, is crushed by Santa Claus. However it is later revealed that,the true lead bug (the brain of Oogie Boogie) managed to escape to rebuild it's body. In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts series Kingdom Hearts Oogie Boogie is one of the allies that Pete recruited for Maleficent. He is usually seen annoying the rest of his allies in meetings, but cares about their common goal of total world domination. Soon after Jafar and Ursula are defeated by Sora, Oogie has been bringing Heartless into HalloweenTown. However, they are soon tamed by Jack Skellington and Doctor Fineklstein using one of the doctor's inventions. Upon hearing from his minions, Lock, Shock and Barrel, that Jack was making an artificial heart to help guide the Heartless in the Halloween Festival, Oogie ordered them to steal it. Upon receiving the heart, Oogie swallowed it as soon as his uninvited guests, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack Skellington arrived. He tried to summon an army of Heartless to due them in, but as the heart was not genuine, not as many Heartless flocked around him. Out of anger of being disrespected by such lower life forms, Oogie activated his Torture Chamber weapons and battled the group with his few Heartless. Soon after being defeated by having his bugs spilt out of his body, Oogie succumbed to the powers of darkness (just as Jafar had) and took control over his entire manor. Merging with it, he attacked Sora and his friends once more. Sora battled the manor, and destroyed it (and Oogie Boogie) by destroying all the orbs of darkness covering him. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Oogie Boogie appears as a figment of Sora's memories. He, like in the original game, attempts to steal Jack's research project, in this case, the Memory Potion. Eventually he succeeds in his plan, but fails again when he drank the potion and became terrified of what he remembered (though it is never quite explained what). In Riku's story, he appeared (with no dialogue) as one of Riku's dark memories. He is, of course, defeated there as well. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, Maleficent revived Oogie Boogie with the help of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Unfortunately, Oogie Boogie suffered from anterograde amnesia and has difficulty remembering things since his resurrection. While he is capable of remembering Jack from before his defeat in Kingdom Hearts, and Maleficent as well, he forgets Sandy Claws' identity quickly, having just met him. Under Maleficent's orders, Oogie Boogie captured Santa Claus in Christmas Town to turn him into a Heartless and converts the present making machine into a Heartless making machine. Just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy discovered Oogie's plans, Oogie abandoned Maleficent's plans, saying that she was just cramping his style. Angered, Maleficent left, and Oogie once again battled against the heroes, failing once again, coming apart at the seams just like last time. This time, Donald stomped on Oogie's brain bug to ensure he would never come back again, but as Oogie has a tendency to return from the dead, his demise is still questionable. Against Sora's Team Oogie Boogie has new minions worse than Lock, Shock, and Barrel, and they're like shadows, but Oogie wants revenge on Sora mostly. He also enjoy's using one of his new powers when he tries to gain control of the Monster High students. Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas characters Category:Holiday characters Category:Murderers Category:Gamblers Category:Monsters Category:Bugs Category:Cheaters Category:Villains Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Tech-Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Category:Creatures Category:Villain Leaders Category:Bullies Category:Those Brought Back to Life Category:Antagonists Category:Giants Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Comedy characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Singing characters Category:Kings Category:Grim Tales characters Category:Tim Burton characters